paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lego PAW patrol: The new pup
'When you start a new game in Lego PAW patrol: adventures with the pups, you'll automatically start with this level. I won't give the gameplays, but I will show you what the cutscenes '''and unlockables will be. At start of game cutscene/ Area 1: Desert of vehicle repairs ''The game starts ''with a National desert ranger digging a hole. National Desert Ranger: Whew! It sure is hot today! ''He then feels an earthquake. National Desert Ranger: Huh? What the? Turns around, screams, and takes cover in hole. Two vehicles speed by him and the Ranger angrily shakes his fist and yells at them. The vehicles twist and turn, and even loop, around then the drivers eject causing the vehicles to crash into the other vehicles. Rocky: It's a tie! Chase and Zuma: Again? Get ya next time! Hee hee he The pup's laugh ends when they see a part of Chase's cruiser roll off. When mission begans Skye: Uh, guys? How are we going to deal with our broken vehicles? Marshall: I have no idea Skye, I have no idea. Skye: Either way, I can't wait for our suprise trip! When you complete requirements. Rocky and Zuma were putting up a crate with a cow, then horns can be heard which scares the cow, and Rocky and Zuma end up chasing it. Marshall: Wow! The pups are amused by the truck, then Ryder steps out. Ryder: Pups, this is the Paw patroller, it's a Lookout on the go. Come inside. Rubble: I'll put these inside. Rubble drives vehicles inside while Rocky accidentally pounces on Zuma. Ryder: In here, this is where I can give you your orders in command. Rubble: comfty! Marshall: Bouncy! Robo dog: bark bark Skye: Robo dog! Yeah! Ryder: I reprogrammed him to drive the PAW Patroller. Want a bigger suprise, were getting a call from- Pups: Jake! Jake's face suddenly appears and he greets them. Jake: Hey pups! Can't wait to meet you in the Ice caps. Chase: Can't wait to either. Ryder: We got the map printed out so we know where to find you. Jake: Great! Time for a tastey granola bar snack. Jake grabs his snack but trips and his pack slides into a frozen lake. Jake: No! Pups: Jake! *whimpering* Ryder: Paw patrol, let's go! The National ''Desert Ranger was going to give the truck a ticket, but it speeds off. National ranger: Hey! ''He grabs his motorbike and drives off after the pups. Area 2: Lots of snowy miles Jake was upset. Jake: No, everythings gone! Stuck underwater. Everest: Hi! Jake: Ahhh! He ''almost falls off but is rescued by Everest. Jake: Shucks, thank you pup! Everest: Your welcome! I try to help out by rescuing Penguins, but instead they go honk! Jake:I'm Jake Everest: Hiya Jake, I'm Everest. Jake: You know where I can get a phone from here? Everest: No, but we better hurry. Jake: Why? Everest: Storm's coming Mission starts! Everest: My igloo is just down this path. Jake: Alright Halfway Everest: Hey Jake, I have some awesome liver flavored tea. Want some? Jake: Eh, water is fine After the mission ''Jake ''couldn't take the coldness any longer. Jake: Are we- there- yet? Everest: poor Jske, you need to grow a fur coat like me, until then. ''Everest starts to dig. Jake: What are you doing Everest? Everest: Digging silly. Everest is done digging, and Jake is amazed by the snow house cabin. Everest: We wouldn't have made it to my Igloo, come on! Jake and Everest enter the house. 10,000 packs of treats in a box/ Area 3 It was so frosty in the road, no one can see where they were going, neither did the PAW patrol. Zuma: Are we near water? Ryder: It's hard to tell, everythings covered with snow. Crack Marshall: What was that? Skye: *whimper* Rocky: Why did the road just crack? Ryder: I don't think this is even road. Then the road starts to show cracks. Ryder: Oh no! Step on it Robo dog! Chase: What is it? Ryder: We're on Ice! The pups feel the movement of the cracks and scream. *This is a drive scene where you control the Paw patroller.* During mission Marshall: I don't feel good. Rocky: Di you have car sickness? Marshall: How'd you know, are you another doctor? Rocky: He he he. Zuma: Quick slow down and our weight might keep the ice balanced. Chase: It doesn't work like that! Skye: Ahhh! Rubble: Wait can't you fly out with your helicopter? Skye: Too scared Rubble! Ryder: Fire it up Robo dog! After mission T''he paw patroller speeds up the ramp and makes it.'' Pups: Cheering sounds! Finding Jake/ Area 4 The Paw patroller arrives and the team exits. Ryder: Remember what were here for Chase: Pups, move out! The pups began the search. At end of area Chase: look it's Jake's tracks and some- pup? Marshall sniffs the track and passes out. Ryder: He's that away! Let's go! Climb for your life!/ Area 5 Jake and Everest finally arrive at the ice bridge to her igloo. Everest: That bridge is the only way across. Then the pups arrive. Ryder: Hey Jake. Everest: Wow! Jake: Everest, meet the Paw patrol, pups meet Everest. All: Hi! Skye: Want to stay in here or Adventure Bay? Everest: Anywhere with Jake! Let me get my gear first! Jake: I'll join you! About 12 seconds later the duo leaves the igloo and begans to walk on the bridge, but it begans to crack. Successfully they got the cases out of the mess but they fell and are hanging onto the cliff. Ryder: Chase, whinch, hurry! Chase activate his whinch and the rope gets to where Jake and Everest are. Everest: Guess it's a bad time for an ear scratch huh. Jake: ha he he! Climb time! As soon as Jake and Everest get about halfway there, Chase's cruiser starts to rumble and slide forwards. Chase: Uh oh! My cruiser can't support this much weight! Rubble: On it! Climb again! The cruiser this time breaks down. Ryder: Oh no! We hit a snag! Rocky: On it! Climbing over! Everest and Jake get to the top where Marshall has some blankets. Marshall: Here you guys go! Everest: Thanks. Her stomach starts to growl Zuma: B-B-B-Bear!?! Everest: It's not a bear, it's- ''They grab Everest and head off to the PAW Patroller, ''where the Desert ranger was before they drove off. The ranger guy was so mad that he threw down the sheet of paper and awoken the real Polar bear. Deser Ranger: Ahh! Help! The end! Collectables * Playable characters: *They will be unlocked Chase Marshall Skye Rocky Zuma Rubble Ryder Everest Jake Robo dog * Purchasable characters Penguins (10,000 studs) * Character token characters Emt Marshall (50,000 studs) Desert Ranger (25,000 studs)